1 Shadows of War
by dhardistydoctor2
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor to the planet Felar where he meets Cerany, a peaceful young girl. Once a lady known as Malvina Dark lands on the planet, things begin to go wrong for everyone involved.


Shadows of War

1\. INT. TARDIS- Console Room- DAY

The Doctor is checking the scanner and pushing buttons on the console.

DOCTOR

She lied. It's not here. Where is it?

The Doctor is angry now, beating on the console causing sparks to fly. All the lights turn red and orange.

DOCTOR

And now I've started the destruction program, this isn't good.

The ship begins to spin out of control, things are falling off of the shelves around the room. Eventually, the lights in the control room shut off.

DOCTOR

Where am I? The scanner isn't functional now.

The Doctor gets up off the floor and opens the doors.

2\. EXT. FELAR- Field- DAY

CHANODAR

What is that?

CERANY

It's the great temple!

SARUS

The king has returned.

Chanodar, Cerany and, Sarus all bow down to the Doctor.

DOCTOR

King? I'm not a king.

Cerenshor, leader of the Felana appears and approaches the Doctor.

CERENSHOR

Doctor, you're back. What took you so long?

DOCTOR

I had my own problems to worry about.

CERENSHOR

We needed you. War is coming.

DOCTOR

Home, it has been lost for awhile now. I still can't find it.

CERANY

She is back Doctor, the lady has returned.

DOCTOR

She can't be here, not now.

SARUS

We've all been enslaved by her.

CERENSHOR

We called for you and you let us suffer.

3\. INT. MALVINA'S LAIR- DAY

Malvina is sitting in a chair watching the Doctor through the screen.

MALVINA

Well look at this, the Doctor has returned to Felar.

Malvina leaves her lair and transports in front of the Doctor.

4\. EXT. FELAR- Field- DAY

MALVINA

Here we are again Doctor, you still haven't wiped the blood off of your hands.

DOCTOR

I haven't had to, I don't run from my past.

MALVINA

Given your history I'm surprised Doctor. What about Emma, how did you save her?

DOCTOR

You and I know that I did what I could.

MALVINA

You stood there and watched her die.

CERANY

That isn't in his nature. The Doctor would never do that!

SARUS

Do you not remember the Time War, Cerany?

CHANODAR

The Time War wasn't his fault Sarus.

MALVINA

Who was responsible then?

DOCTOR

The Time Lords. It wasn't just us, the Daleks were at fault as well.

MALVINA

How involved were your people?

CERENSHOR

Answer the question Doctor.

DOCTOR

I'm not on trial here Ceren.

SARUS

The fate of the Felana rests in your hands.

DOCTOR

And even if I was on trial, it wouldn't help you any. If you don't believe me just ask the High Council.

MALVINA

You know the chances of that don't exist, especially since you watched your home burn.

The Doctor is getting furious, he's not far from his breaking point. He starts shouting.

DOCTOR

I didn't let it burn! I fought with everything that I had to save them.

MALVINA

The fact is this Doctor: if the Felana trust their lives in your hands they will end up dead.

5\. EXT. FELAR- Field- DAY

Cerany looks at the Doctor and asks him a question.

CERANY

Is it true Doctor? Would you really kill us?

DOCTOR

Cerany, would you really believe that I would kill any of you?

CERENSHOR

You have been known to interfere and cause death by doing so.

DOCTOR

I am not responsible for death.

MALVINA

Yet you continue to run all throughout your lives. What do you have to run from?

DOCTOR

I run from evil like yourself Malvina. What I am running from? I've fought the evils of the universe. Oh, there have been so many and I'm sure there will be many more.

CHANODAR

Why have you returned?

DOCTOR

I've returned to help you rebuild.

Malvina vanishes from Felar and takes Chanodar with her.

6\. INT. FELAR- Camp- NIGHT

SARUS

We fight? I'm sorry Doctor but if you didn't notice, we don't have t resources for war.

CERENSHOR

Sarus is right Doctor, we haven't had to fight a war for centuries.

DOCTOR

I didn't have weapons to fight my war.

CERENSHOR

You lie, your people had an entire arsenal. One weapon to end it all.

DOCTOR

The Moment.

CERENSHOR

Was it worth it?

DOCTOR

It didn't stop anything, everyone who was involved became something much worse.

7\. INT. MALVINA'S LAIR- NIGHT

CHANODAR

Are they safe?

MALVINA

Is who safe?

CHANODAR

My people back home. Are they safe?

MALVINA

As long as the Doctor is there, they aren't. He has the ultimate weapon of the universe with him. A weapon that could wipe out all existence.

CHANODAR

What do we do?

MALVINA

It's simple, we steal the weapon.

8\. EXT. FELAR- Camp- NIGHT

DOCTOR

I have an idea. I need someone to follow me. Come along Cerany!

CERENSHOR

Be careful.

Cerany and the Doctor leave the group.

CERANY

Where are we going?

DOCTOR

To my ship, the TARDIS. Inside is something we can use.

The two arrive at the TARDIS doors, the Doctor pushes one door open, the console room lights brighten the area around the outside of the ship.

9\. INT. TARDIS- Console Room- NIGHT

CERANY

What is this place?

DOCTOR

This is my home, what do you think?

CERANY

This is fantastic! What is here that you needed?

DOCTOR

We're going to fight a war, and what do you need to win a war?

CERANY

Weapons! Have you got any though?

DOCTOR

I have the ultimate weapon.

The Doctor grabs something that resembles a box. The box is covered in rust and gears.

CERANY

That's great but how will the box help?

The Doctor is trying to repair the gears that have rusted due to not being used.

DOCTOR

This is one of the only surviving parts of the Time War. The Time Lords trusted the Moment in my hands.

CERANY

Why's it all rusty?

DOCTOR

I only use it when I absolutely need to, even using it during the war was against the idea of who I am.

CERANY

You did what you thought was right.

DOCTOR

It wasn't right. I had to fight for my people to live, a war in which I had to only press a button to kill an entire race. Now that weapon sits in that corner and reminds me of my guilt.

10\. INT. MALVINA'S LAIR- DAY

Malvina continues watching the Doctor.

MALVINA

Here we are, the part where the Doctor tells his sob story of the universe.

Chanodar begins fighting the chains on the wall.

CHANODAR

Release me now!

MALVINA

If only it was that easy. Soon your people will be no more. The Doctor is rebuilding the weapon to end the universe.

CHANODAR

He wouldn't destroy us.

MALVINA

What makes you so sure about that, if he was smart he'd just hand the Moment over. I'll get it one way or another.

Malvina undoes the chains restraining Chanodar, the two return to Felar.

11\. EXT. FELAR- Camp- DAY

Malvina and Chanodar appear in front of the remaining Felana.

SARUS

You have no business here.

MALVINA

Step forward Doctor,and bring the Galaxy Eater with you.

CERENSHOR

Why would you rebuild the most ancient weapon?

DOCTOR

I have no use for it anymore. They were wrong to trust me with it.

MALVINA

Yes they were, but now it will be in my hands.

DOCTOR

You've defeated me again Malvina, I will not fight battles that I don't have to.

MALVINA

Once again Doctor, your compassion has become your greatest downfall.

Malvina leaves Felar with the ultimate weapon.

CERENSHOR

You've helped us again Doctor and for that we thank you.

DOCTOR

Come with me Ceren. Knowing the power that Malvina has now, you don't have much longer to live.

CERENSHOR

We've accepted what our fate will become.

DOCTOR

I can change it.

SARUS

Not this time.

CERENSHOR

We must stay here, spreading the word of the good Doctor and his companion.

DOCTOR

I don't have a companion anymore.

CERENSHOR

You and Cerany make a great team. Take her with you, show her the stars. Go help people like you have helped us.

DOCTOR

I will keep her safe, one day we will return.

CERENSHOR

Goodbye Cerany, farewell Doctor.

CHANODAR

Until next time.

The Doctor and Cerany return to the TARDIS, leaving Felar behind them.

. TARDIS- CONSOLE ROOM- DAY

CERANY

Is she gone, did we win?

DOCTOR

I'd like to think so. The fact is this: Malvina has all the power in the universe. Do you know why I ran from the war?

CERANY

What happened?

DOCTOR

I used that weapon to burn an entire planet. I can't look at myself after doing that, I still hear their screams.

A screen shows Felar turning to dust.

CERANY

She did it, she destroyed my home.

DOCTOR

I'm so sorry Cerany. Your people are gone like mine have been for centuries. Remember them though, their loss will make you a stronger person.

CERANY

Did you ever see your people again?

DOCTOR

They aren't really the type of people that you would want to look for.

CERANY

You should go look for them. Even though you don't like them they are still people. They are your family.

DOCTOR

I chose to run from them, they're the past.

The Doctor starts flipping switches and pressing buttons, he begins programming coordinates. The TARDIS begins to dematerialize.

END


End file.
